


Welcome to Krypton

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Nine years ago, Alex Danvers' world ended, literally, shot into space to survive the destruction of her planet she ended up, here, on Krypton.  Now she will grow to become one of Krypton's greatest heroes





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alex Danvers - Last Daughter of Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026558) by [astradanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers). 



> Hi, me again, here's some more loose-brained ramblings about General Danvers. Inspired by Alex Danvers-Last Daughter of Earth by astradanvers

******

****The planet Krypton**  
**Nine years ago…** **

_”Subject is female, outward appearance similar to that of Kryptonian females, approximant age nineteen years of age, arrived by single-occupant craft in uncontrolled descent, vessel crashed in the outer lying regions of Vathlo Island, no injuries to either alien occupant or civilians. Both subject and vessel were retrieved by the Military Guild, subject appears uninjured and in adequate health, but does not respond to verbal stimuli, possibly in shock, attempts to communicate have so far met without success, although the linguistic assimilator is functioning prop….”_ Astra tuned out the robot floating next to her, the young girl sitting on the other side of the force shield looked no older than Kara, she looked remarkably Kryptonian, and Astra knew that she could easily pass for Kryptonian

“Where is she from?” she asked, the robot twitched

_“Efforts to decrypt her vessel’s computer system are still underway, Lieutenant, however efforts are being hampered due to the primitive design of the—”_

“That wasn’t what I asked,” Astra interrupted “what information, if any, have you found about her planet of origin?”

“This was found on her arm,” the robot held out a small silver bracelet, a series of symbols were etched onto its surface _“analysis of the symbols indicates that it reads ‘this is Alexandra Danvers of the planet Earth, please protect her and care for her as your own’”_

“Alexandra Danvers,” Astra repeated as she took the bracelet “so, she does have a name,” she turned to the robot “you said that the linguistic assimilator is functioning?” she asked

_“Yes, Lieutenant, the alien should be able to understand Kryptonese”_

“She might feel more at ease if I spoke to her in her own language,” Astra reasoned “transfer the linguistic matrix to me,” she ordered, a wave of dizziness overcame her for a moment as the linguistic assimilator encoded the alien’s language onto her neural pathways, once she got her equilibrium back she turned to the robot “lower the force shield” she instructed

_“Lieutenant In-Ze, my orders are that—”_

“This is a command override, _**open** the cell_ ”

 _”Compliance”_ the force shield lowered, the alien girl suddenly jerking into motion, scurrying off the simple bunk and pressing herself flat against the wall. She didn’t look frightened though, oh no, this being was a fighter Astra knew, even now, she could see the alien was already trying to see how she could past Astra, trying see how far she’d make it outside the cell before the guards or the automated defense system reacted. If she did the wrong thing, made the wrong move, Astra had no doubts that this alien would have no reservations about beating her senseless in an attempt to escape

“I know you can understand me,” Astra said gently, she moved slowly, making sure to keep her hands at her sides, palms up, trying to show she had no weapons, that she wasn’t a threat, but the alien still stood there, Astra sighed internally, the linguistic assimilator could give a person the instinctive understanding of another language, but not the nuances, the subtleties, so as far as she knew the alien still heard nothing but gibberish even though she was speaking her language “I’m not going to hurt you,” she said as she gently sat down on the bunk “here,” she held out the bracelet, watching as the alien’s eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in suspicion “go on,” Astra encouraged “take it, its yours is it not?” the alien tentatively reached out, her fingers almost brushing Astra’s, then she snatched the bracelet away, holding it close to her body

“Wh, where am I?” the alien’s voice—no, Astra thought, _Alexandra Danvers’_ voice—was soft, uncertain as she spoke, the unfamiliar sounds of Kryptonese passing her lips no doubt feeling strange

“This is the Strad Military Base on Vathlo Island” Astra explained gently

“And, this…this isn’t Earth?” Astra shook her head

“No, this is the planet Krypton”

“Krypton,” Alexandra Danvers repeated slowly “so…you’re not…human?” she asked, Astra frowned at that, wondering if her species had ever had contact with the greater galaxy, if they knew that they weren’t alone in the universe

“Human? Is that the name of your species?” Astra asked, at the quiet nod she shook her head “no, I’m not human, I’m Kryptonian”

“Who are you?” Alexandra Danvers asked

“My name is Astra In-Ze”

“My…planet, what happened to it?”

“We don’t know,” Astra explained “your pod crashed down last night, we have no idea where it came from,” she frowned at the girl and then held out her hand “give me your hand” she instructed gently, the girl’s eyes narrowed

“Why?” she asked

“So that I can take you out of here,” Astra explained “come on,” she encouraged, there was something about this girl, something which held Astra captive, even though Alexandra Danvers was technically no different than the dozen or so refugees that arrived on Krypton from other worlds every year, Astra still felt compelled, driven by this one, she _needed_ to help this girl, she didn’t know _why_ exactly, maybe it was because she knew from personal experience what it felt like to be outsider, to be stared at like you were a laboratory specimen. Slowly Alexandra Danvers reached out and took her hand “good,” Astra said softly as she slowly stood up “come on” she encouraged as she led the girl out of the cell

“Where are you taking me?” the girl asked as they headed down the corridor towards the transport bay

“Somewhere you’ll be safe and warm” Astra explained

“And where’s that?”

“Are all of you species this suspicious?” Astra asked, the girl nodded

“Usually, yeah”

“Very well, I’m taking you to my sister’s home,” Astra explained “she’ll give you a place to stay” Alexandra Danvers just nodded

“OK” Astra didn’t know what that meant exactly but took it as an affirmative

******

Alexandra Danvers was silent as the transport swiftly crossed the sea and soon entered Kandor’s airspace

“This is incredible” she suddenly breathed, unable to take her eyes off the cityscape

“It is,” Astra answered “there are some species who call it ‘the jewel of the galaxy’,” she explained as the transport slowly glided to a stop “ah, here we are,” she led the girl through the maze of corridors until they reached the main room of the home. Alura and Kara were waiting for them, Astra turned to Alexandra Danvers “this is my sister Alura and her daughter Kara” she introduced them, while Alura nodded politely at the girl, it was Kara who boldly stepped forward and held out her hand

“Hello,” she said pleasantly “my name is Kara Zor-El, what’s yours?”

“Alex Danvers” the girl introduced herself, Kara smiled and nodded

“Hello, Alex” she said

“You must be hungry,” Alura spoke up “Kara why don’t you see if you can find our guest something to eat,” she instructed, Kara nodded and gently took Alex’s hand and led her towards the kitchen. Once they were alone, Alura turned to her sister “I thought all unregistered aliens were to be taken to a processing center”

“They are” Astra answered

“So why bring her here?”

“Because she needs a _home_ , Alura,” Astra countered “not to be stared at like a laboratory specimen, like a freak, like _we were_ ”

“Astra, the law is not something that we can just igno—”

“Her planet is _gone_ ,” Astra interrupted, Alura’s eyes widened in shock

“What?” Astra nodded

“I didn’t have the courage to tell her,” she admitted “but we tracked the pod’s point of origin, there _was_ a planet there, but it had been ravaged by solar storms, it’s a wasteland, sister, no life”

“Oh, that poor child,” Alura sighed, she looked up at the sound of laughter “is that Kara?”

“Yes, and the girl” Astra confirmed, Alura sighed, knowing that she had lost this argument

“We will take her in” she finally said, Astra nodded

“Thank you, sister” she sighed


	2. Nightwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, an update to Welcome to Krypton, hope you enjoy this, I'm still working on Part Six of What we are and the next chapter in Strange Visitor, but for now, here's some General Danvers

******

**The planet Daxam**  
**Nine years later…**

The evening skies of Daxam lit up with bright multi-colored bursts of plasma fire, a dazzling display of dancing lights, like a great fireworks show. In any other circumstances it would probably be considered beautiful Astra knew

“Keep us steady, pilot” she ordered as the transport bobbed and weaved in the atmosphere, struggling to avoid the barrage of plasma cannon fire from the surface below

“Aye, General”

“How far are we from the insertion point?”

_”Thirty kilometers from insertion point”_ the onboard AI reported

_’Too far’_ Astra realized just a plasma bolt struck the transport, tearing a great hole in its side

“Hull breach! Out! Out! Evac now!” Astra ordered her troops just as second plasma struck, obliterating the troop compartment and throwing Astra out through the hole. She tumbled wildly, the wind tearing at her hands and face—the only parts of her body exposed outside her uniform, she could see the remains of the transport explode high above her, disintegrating into a spectacular fireball, and she could also see the ground rising up to meet her _’not like this,’_ she thought frantically _’great Rao_ please _not like this’_ it was such an _undignified_ way to die, to be thrown clear of the explosion that killed her troops only to fall thousands of meters to her death like a rock. She thought of Alura, of Kara and how they would take her death, but most all she thought of Alex, Alex who had fully ingratiated herself into Kryptonian society these past nine years, who had joined the Military Guild and become one of Astra’s best lieutenants, using the powers that Krypton’s red sun granted her to become more than just a solider, but a hero _’I never got to tell her’_ Astra realized, she’d never get to say those three little words, never get to tell Alex how much the Human meant to her, she was more than Kara’s adoptive sister to Astra, _much_ more, she was strong and brave, like some hero of ancient myth, she was courageous, she was…

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around Astra, jerking her to a stop. Gasping for breath, she focused on short brown hair and sparkling brown eyes

“You OK?” Lieutenant Alex Zor-El asked, Astra nodded weakly

“OK” she agreed, still shaking. Getting her bearings she saw that they were floating in the midst of the battle, the continuous barrage of plasma fire—both from the Kryptonian ships in orbit and from the Daxamite rebels on the ground—lit up the night like those ‘Northern Lights’ Alex had talked about. In this moment, this stillness that came to all battles at some point, Astra found herself wanting nothing more than for Alex to fly them away, far away from this carnage, somewhere quiet and peaceful where she could laid her heart bare to this woman who fell from the stars, this strange visitor from a long-dead world, the Last Daughter of Earth. But like many things in her life, it was not to be so, a plasma bolt suddenly sizzled past them, forcing Alex to sharply dive and twist and weave, finally coming to rest at the Krypton base camp

**_“General,”_** a solider rushed up **_“we thought the worst when we saw you’re transport was hit”_** Astra nodded

“So did I,” she admitted, she smiled at Alex “fortunately Nightwing here saved me” the soldier nodded

**_”The Daxamite rebels are heading for the capital”_** he explained

“Looks like that’s my cue” Alex said, with a woosh she suddenly shot up, speeding through the air

_’Be careful’_ Astra thought, she turned back to the soldier “Commander J’onzz, where are our reinforcements?”

**_”The High Council is still deliberating on whether to send more reinforcements,”_** the Martian replied **_“after all,”_** he added **_“they disapproved of this mission in the first place”_** he reminded her, Astra had to smile at the thinly veiled disgust in his voice, J’onn J’onzz was the last of the Green Martians, after his people had been wiped out he escaped to Earth and had become close to Alex’s parents, he was the one who had helped Alex escape the planet’s destruction, but his own pod had drifted into the Phantom Zone, only emerging last year. It had been Alex who had petitioned for him to be allowed to serve in the Military Guild, Astra had agreed, arguing before the Council that a being of J’onn’s age would have valuable experience to lend, finally the Council had reluctantly agreed

“Only because they still see all Daxamites as a group of uncivilized hooligans,” Astra muttered, she had been the one who authorized a mission to Krypton’s sister planet of Daxam to quell an uprising that was tearing the planet apart, although descended from Kryptonian colonists over a thousand years ago, neither planet had ever gotten along, with most Kryptonians seeing Daxamites as a bunch of hooligans and most Daxamites seeing Kryptonians as a group of self-righteous weaklings. Despite the mutual animosity Astra knew that helping the Monarchy put down this uprising (which was the result of two claims to the throne) would not only prevent the war from spilling over to Krypton but would also, hopefully, help to ease relations between the two worlds “move our troops forward to Sector Seven A,” she ordered J’onn “we need to close the gap in our—” a loud explosion cut her off, a dark object suddenly rocketed towards them, solidifying into Alex who was holding a struggling Daxamite male

“Caught the leader of the rebellion” she announced, dropping him to the ground, Astra’s troops swiftly surrounding him

“Well, now,” Astra remarked as her troops restrained him “Prince Mon-El, how nice to finally meet you”

“Kryptonian!” he spat, like the very word was an insult, Astra glanced up at Alex

“Status of the other combatants?” she asked

“With His Majesty here in our custody a lot of them have surrendered, but most of them are still fighting” she explained, Astra nodded and turned back to J’onn

“Commander, ready our troops for mobilization,” she ordered “let’s finish this”

******

It only took an hour for Red Shard, Astra’s elite combat unit, to finally clean up the mess. Most of the rebels surrendered as soon as they saw that plasma fire barely made Alex flinch, the rest were either worn down by Astra’s troops or soon ran out of ammunition and surrendered in exchange for medical supplies. Finally the last rebel was in custody

“How many did we lose?” Alex asked as she sank down next to Astra in the rear of a transport

“Too many,” Astra answered grimly “forty alone from the transport you rescued me from”

“Damn” Alex swore quietly as the transport lifted off, she frowned “where in Rao’s light are we going now?” she groaned, Astra chuckled

“Home, Alex” she answered

******

The debriefings took at least another two hours, and the High Council was both pleased and furious, pleased that Daxamite uprising had been stopped and furious that Astra had disobeyed orders

“I can’t believe them!” Alex snarled as they stormed away from the Council chambers, the raging voice of Councilor Non-Ur, head of the Military Guild, still ringing in their ears

“I took full responsibility,” Astra reminded her gently “and besides they can’t do anything to _you_ , you’re Nightwing, the great hero”

“But they _can_ do something to _you_!” Alex argued “they could demote you, or reassign you to monitoring the planetary defense grid, I don’t want to see you staring at monitors all day”

“I won’t be demoted, Alex,” Astra gently explained “didn’t you hear, the Daxamite King wants to thank me personally and has promised to open full trade relations with us, the Council can’t do anything to us” Alex sighed

“I know, I just…,” she trailed off “I worry about you,” she admitted “you were the first Kryptonian I saw after I landed that didn’t look at me like I was some kind of lab specimen”

“That’s nice to hear,” Astra replied, she frowned as they stopped outside the doors to Alura’s apartments “enough talk, let’s go say hello to our sisters and forget about all of this mess” Alex nodded, giving Astra another one of those radiant smiles that made Astra's heart skip a beat every time she saw it

******

Once inside Kara practically ambushed them both

“You’re back!” she cheered, squeezing them both into a hug

“So it would seem” Astra chuckled, she pulled back as she saw Alura standing behind Kara

“Kara,” Alura began “would give me a minute with Astra and Alex, please?” Kara frowned but nodded and quietly left the room. Once they were alone Alura stepped forward and then pulled them both into a hug “I wish you two would stop scaring me like this” she said, she held up a hand when both women began to object “please, I don’t wish to discuss it,” she said “just…come and eat” she instructed, nodding Alex and Astra moved to the dinner area, they would talk later, right now was a time to be with their family and reaffirm their blood bonds. As she watched Alex help Kara with the evening meal, Astra had to smile, Alex was an alien, but she was a member of the House of El as surly as Kara was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined the comics version and the show's version of Daxam, and I chose Mon-El as the leader of the rebellion simply because I don't like the character. Anyway, let me know what you think


	3. Burning Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes horribly wrong for Astra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello's here's an update to Welcome to Krypton! Before we began, a little backstory here, while most of this story will take place on Krypton, some of it will take place on other planets or even out in space, as such I'm envisioning that this universe is something like Star Wars, with hundreds of different species of every shape and size and a lot of them have ships that can go from one end of the galaxy to the other in a few hours.
> 
> Anyway, that's enough of that for now, here we go!

******

“You seemed troubled, sister” Astra looked away from staring out the windows overlooking Kandor’s cityscape to face her sister

“I am” she admitted

“Does it have something to do with Alexandra?” Alura asked “you’ve been more withdrawn since you quelled the rebellion on Daxam last month” she explained, Astra smirked somewhat bitterly

“I love her” she said simply, Alura raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn’t seem all that surprised

“I’m surprised that you’re finally admitting it to yourself,” she remarked “I always thought that either I or Zor-El would have to lock the two of you in a room in order to force you both to acknowledge your feelings for each other” she explained

“I can’t tell her,” Astra shook her head “she’s Kara’s _sister_ ” Alura shook her head

“Only by virtue of upbringing, not by blood,” she reminded her, she sighed “oh, Astra, you always were the stubborn one,” she reached out to cup Astra’s cheek, her hand stopping short just of making contact “but this is a time when stubbornness will do you more harm then good,” she explained “she loves you, Astra, completely, utterly, even if she is unaware of it herself. Tell her” Astra opened her mouth to speak but a voice interrupted her

“General, we’re approaching the coordinates”

“Understood,” she called back, she turned back to Alura “I…” Alura smiled and shook her head

“Go, save another planet, General” she teased, Astra smiled back

“I’ll talk to you soon” she promised

“I will hold you to that promise” Alura answered, Astra smirked

“End transmission” she called out and Alura, the room, and cityscape shimmered and vanished to be replaced by her quarters onboard a ship over half a galaxy away from Krypton

******

The _Myriad_ was Astra’s own personal flagship, the off-world base for Red Shard, and the pride of the entire Fleet. At a length one thousand, one hundred and thirty-seven meters, a crew complement of seven thousand four hundred, with room for two thousand troops it was also the largest ship ever built by either the Military or the Science Guilds

And Astra _hated_ it, she hated the outrageous scale of the vessel, hated the amount of credits the High Council had poured into building it, credits that could have been better spent helping that famine on Krypton’s lunar colony on Wegthor, but most of all she hated how much of a _target_ the massive ship was, every time she brought the ship into battle she couldn’t help but wonder if the enemy had planned on destroying the ship as a show of force. Even now, as she marched into the command deck—a surprisingly small and cramped room given the overall size of the ship—she still couldn’t hold off the nagging worry in the back of her mind that something about this whole mission felt… _wrong_.

“General, we’re preparing to make the transition into realspace” a lieutenant announced, Astra suddenly wished she had Alex here, although in this kind of battle Alex’s powers would useless (not mention largely non-existent under the artificial lights of the ship), but she always felt better having Alex nearby. But for the moment she ignored those thoughts and acknowledged the lieutenant

“Portal at mass,” another office reported as the room suddenly burst into a flurry of activity, transitioning to and from slipstream was always risky, although the technology had been in use by most space-fairing species for well over a hundred years, it still carried inherent risks, especially entering and exiting “transition in three…two…one…mark,” there was a sudden shimmering, mirage-like effect in the room, as if everything suddenly had a ghostly afterimage surrounding it, but this only lasted for a second or two “General, ship is now back in realspace, all systems report normal”

“Understood, Ensign,” she acknowledged “let’s see it” a hologram of a planet suddenly appeared in the center of the room, unlike smaller ships which had a command deck at the front of the ship, capital ships like _Myriad_ had their command decks buried deep within the center of the hull, as such holograms were used to show an image of what was going on outside

“General,” the same lieutenant who had announced that they were ready to drop out of slipstream suddenly reported “I’m picking up something…strange”

“Can you elaborate, Lieutenant?” Astra asked as the worry in her gut got bigger

“No, General”

“General! Ships decloaking!” someone else suddenly announced

“Where?” Astra demanded

“Everywhere!” the officer cried just as the first blasts of enemy weapons fire hit

“Evasive maneuvers!” Astra barked out as consoles around the entire command deck suddenly exploded as the ship rocked back and forth “helm! Get us out of here!”

“General, our orders were—”

“Our orders were to not engage the enemy!” Astra yelled over the cacophony “helm! Slipstream, now!”

“Slipstream drive’s down! Switching to secondary systems!”

“General, our shields are collapsing!”

“Weapons are off-line!”

“Hull breach’s on decks eight through twenty!”

“General, your orders?!”

“Abandon ship,” Astra ordered, alarms began to sound throughout the ship as the crew rushed to the lifepods “go,” she ordered the command crew “I’ll be right behind you,” as the crew filed out, Astra moved to the helm controls, quickly plotting in a collision course with the lead ship and then locking out the controls. As the ship began to violently list from the continued barrage of weapons fire, Astra found herself sprinting down the corridor towards the lifepods, just squeezing into the hatch of the last one seconds before the hatch sealed shut “is that everyone?!” she demanded

“Yes, General, all other pods have been launched and are safely away”

“Good, launch ours” as the pod broke away from its moorings, sailing away from the now-burning _Myriad_ Astra couldn’t help but feel she had been right, the ship had become a target, someone had decided to target the ship as a show of force

“General?” she broke out of her thoughts and turned back to look at a young ensign, he was young, barely twenty years old, fresh out of the academy

“Yes, Tan?” she asked gently

“How did they know were coming?” he asked

“I don’t know,” she admitted as another officer reported that a rescue ship had arrived just on the other side of the border and was already in the process of picking up the other pods “but I intend to find out” she added

******

“Astra!” Astra looked up as she stepped off the transport onto the landing pad at Kandor’s main military spaceport a day later. A speeding black suddenly shot through the air over crowd, landing in front of her to reveal a flustered-looking Alex holding an equally flustered looking Kara and Alura in each arm “are you all right?” Alex asked as Kara and Alura each embraced her, without really knowing why (or even caring) Astra suddenly swept the young alien into a firm embrace as soon as Kara let go

“I am now,” she said softly, she watched as Alex pulled away, looking confused, Astra smiled at her as she cupped the young woman’s cheek “I’m going to…,” she faltered “you can stop me if you want” with that she leaned in and swiftly pressed her lips against Alex’s, not caring that such open displays of affection went against Kryptonian social convention, or how Kara squeaked in surprise, or how Alura muttered a distinct 'finally', all that mattered was the way the way that Alex eagerly kissed her back. As they broke apart for air, Alex stared at her with wide eyes

“Not that I’m complaining,” she began breathlessly “but, what was that for?”

“That was for you being your wonderful, caring self,” Astra explained “and because…I love you” she admitted, Alex grinned

“I love you too” she admitted, she leaned in for another kiss, only to stop as someone cleared their throat. Both women turned, seeing two officers standing there looking completely uncomfortable, from the crests on their uniforms, Astra gathered that they were from Military Intelligence

“General In-Ze?” one officer asked “Councilor Non-Ur would like to speak with you on the lose of the _Myriad_ ”

“Good,” Astra replied, reluctantly untangling herself from Alex’s embrace “because I would like to know just _how_ eight Zen’keth warships were able to ambush us using advanced cloaking technology, technology which is at least a century ahead of their current level of development”

“I don’t have that information, General, but the Councilor would like to speak with you” Astra nodded

“Lieutenant Zor-El may accompany you,” the officer—a young woman—spoke up “the Councilor wishes to speak with her as well” Astra glanced over at Alex, who nodded, she glanced over at Alura and Kara, who also nodded. Finally she turned back to the two officers

“Lead on, then” she said

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's wondering about the dating, I made so that Alex and Kara are both about nineteen here, it makes the 'dating my niece's sister' thing a little less creepy than if Alex had arrived as a child, at least that how's I see it. Anyway tell me what you think


End file.
